In German Patent Publication DE 10 2014 104 531 A1 a magnet bearing for a spinning rotor is disclosed, which is based on a combination of an active magnetic radial bearing with a passive magnetic axial bearing. In this case an active magnetic radial bearing component can be set off by a motor, which in addition to the driving torque can produce radial forces for the radial centring of a spinning rotor shaft of the spinning rotor.
German Patent Publications DE 10 2006 030 187 A1 and DE 10 2007 028 935 A1 disclose respectively a bearing arrangement for the magnetic support of a spinning rotor with a passive magnetic radial bearing and an active magnetic axial bearing.
Previously known magnet bearings of this kind are particularly advantageous for the virtually wear-free operation of the spinning rotor at high speeds of up to 200,000 min−1. However, said magnet bearings due to their configuration and the corresponding design of the spinning rotor shaft are subject to a speed limit, which prevents the operation of the spinning rotor coupled to the spinning rotor shaft at speeds significantly greater than 200,000 min−1. Furthermore, the respectively used passive magnetic radial or axial bearing necessitates less rigidity in the corresponding bearing direction, which means that the precision of the positioning can be influenced negatively. A passive magnet bearing is generally characterized by the use of a rule-free interaction between the attracting or repelling forces existing between permanent magnets.